The Princess and the Pauper Collection
by HarteHealer
Summary: Ted loved Andromeda and she came to love him in return. This collection contains snippets of romance and sexual content, prompted and each piece never exceeding 500 words.
1. Riding with Reckless

**A.N:** written for elle_blessing and the prompt "you're the kind of reckless that should send me running but I kinda know I won't get that far (Taylor Swift Lyrics)" during HP Humpdrabbles' 2013 Humpathon. Yes, in this piece I provided Ted with Theodore as his full name instead of Edward.

* * *

**RIDING WITH RECKLESS**

_Meet me on the Quidditch Pitch. No, don't bring your broom._

Andromeda strikes an underline beneath her words and sends it away with her owl without even signing her name. He'll know who it's from. And if he doesn't figure out her mood before he arrives, well that's his own fault. The sixth year has never been prone to shouting but as she paces across a patch of grass on the wide Quidditch pitch, she's not certain she can promise to keep her voice down when she lays eyes on him. Arms folded tightly, slender fingers curled into fists, and her hair whipping around her face in the rising wind; Andromeda feels as if the churning weather suits her current state fittingly.

"Andy?"

Her footsteps come to a halt at the sound of her name miraculously carrying on the wind. At the sight of him striding toward her with a frown on his face, the Slytherin glares. He's a few feet from her when she begins in on him.

"Are you bloody mad?!" It really seems as if she has to shout in order to be heard as thunder rolls over head. "You could have broken your neck doing the stunts you pulled up there today! How reckless can you be?"

Theodore Tonks only steps closer, slowly closing the distance between them. Andromeda can see the look in his gaze. Her angry words are glancing off him without sinking in at all and his advance forces the girl to step back. She's determined to hold onto her anger, the only thing that keeps her from so many other emotions.

Her back meets the beam supporting the Gryffindor stands just as the wind dies down and rain pelts the two of them. Ted looks up with a wide grin before training his green gaze back on her and takes the last step.

"You look sexy as hell when you're angry, have I told you that?" Ted questions aloud before he pulls Andromeda into a kiss that tastes like rain and peppermint tea. There righteous anger is suddenly absent as she kisses back, arms wrapping around his shoulders and fingers digging into his rain-soaked dirty blonde hair.

As Ted's hands pull up the fabric of her skirt and lift her bodily against the support beam, Andy's teeth sink into her boyfriend's lip and tug before breaking away and kissing along his jaw until her lips brush over his ear. "Don't think I'm done ripping you a new one over your—" a gasp momentarily interrupts her as she finds herself promptly penetrated. "—stupidity in today's—match."

"Love, I wouldn't have it—any—other—way," Ted breathes back between thrusts. When Andromeda's teeth sink into his shoulder, he only moans. What else can the Hufflepuff expect, getting laid by a member of the Black family?


	2. First Time Flowers

**A.N:** written for divagonzo1 and the prompt "Andromeda's first time receiving flowers" during HP Humpdrabbles' 2013 Humpathon.

* * *

**FIRST TIME FLOWERS**

"Andy." Her name is whispered against her ear and she can't help the reflexive swat against the offending tickle it causes. All she gets for her effort is a breathy chuckle as the weight shifts on the oh-so-comfortable bed.

"Androoo-meda." He doesn't raise his voice but he honestly doesn't have to. She's awake, just unwilling to open her eyes. They'd spent the whole night here in the Room of Requirement, talking, laughing, and sharing kisses until it was too late for them to keep their eyes open any longer.

And the Room suddenly supplied them with a bed.

A soft velvety something suddenly caresses her from wrist to shoulder and then across her jawline. When Andromeda's eyes finally flutter open she's met with the sight of a single white rose nearly making her go cross-eyed. There's a wide smile across her face as she turns over to face him; Ted Tonks.

"Good morning," Ted says with a beaming smile of his own. "I wanted to give you this. To show my appreciation for just how beautiful you are and how lucky I am."

He holds up the rose to offer it to her properly. Andromeda takes it carefully, minding the thorns that hadn't been removed. Looking down at it, she has to consider the implications of what she agreed to last night. He's giving her a flower—a rose—to express his feelings. It means everything to her no matter how simple it may seem. But what can she give him in return to show her appreciation? What, when she understands already what she's risking by agreeing to be with him. A muggleborn boyfriend.

But there is one thing.

"Andy, what is it?" She's been quiet for too long and Ted shifts further onto the bed, concern tugging at his attentive gaze. "Do you not want—?"

"Teddy, no. I mean—yes!" She lets out a sigh as she sits up further, setting the rose to rest on the bedside table, and swiftly covers his mouth with the tips of her fingers when he starts to open it again. "I want this. I want you. I also—I want to show you how much I want you."

His eyes widen as she shifts forward, comprehension dawning. Her fingers brush away from his lips as she covers them again with her own. Her fingers move into his hair as she presses closer. Her free hand finds his and guides it to her hip, resting his hand just beneath the hem of her shirt where his fingertips press against her bare skin.

Ted breaks the kiss, drawing back enough to look into the brunette's hazelnut brown eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

All it took was a gift of her first ever flower and she let him press her back into the bed and take the last thing she had to give him. No classes, essays, or older siblings to question. Just Teddy and Andy and no regrets.


	3. The First Daring Erection

**A.N:** HP Humpdrabbles weekly prompt 'Andromeda Black'. Yes, I did write two for the same prompt. I simply couldn't just choose one and why should I have to?

* * *

**THE FIRST DARING ERECTION**

It had been a dare. A stupidly dangerous dare he was just stupid enough to take on. Being one of only a handful of muggleborns in the castle with everything to prove tends to do that to a person.

He succeeded in the dare but it derailed for a moment when he'd discovered that he wasn't the only one lingering in the Slytherin team room after practice hours. But he was the only one in the wrong house to be there.

It was the singing. Slightly off key—he should know—yet still distractingly lovely as it echoed from the shower stalls further back in the room. He was only supposed to snag a Quidditch Uniform and slip away back to the castle but he hesitated at the sound of the singing. After a moments hesitation he stepped over toward the showers, peeing around the corner to spot a striking dark-haired girl. With her back to the stream of water pouring down, he had an angled view that showed off her pert breasts, rosy nipples slick with warm water.

Her eyes were closed as she continued singing softly to herself, her fingers running through long dark strands of her hair, so she never saw his intense gaze or the way his breathing came rushing from his slightly parted lips. It took him a moment to remember himself and the incriminating position he'd be in if he was caught.

Turning on his heel, the boy snagged his evidence of success and left as quietly as he entered. His friends were impressed but the victory wasn't on his mind as he left and burrowed beneath his covers for the night in the boys' Hufflepuff dormitory.

Stroking his erect cock, Ted Tonks found pleasure in the thought of Andromeda Black for the first time that night. After that, he would swear his life was never the same.


	4. A Badger and A Black Shadow

**A.N: **HP Humpdrabbles weekly prompt 'Andromeda Tonks'

* * *

**A BADGER AND A BLACK SHADOW**

She came out of nowhere. Like a shadow that suddenly took on its own form, started speaking for itself. And the little shadow only really came to life on the Quidditch pitch. Fast, sharp, and calculating, she defended Slytherin's goal posts with such accuracy that it was hard not to notice her when he was the one trying to get past her defence. Each time she blocked the Quaffle, she gave him a self-satisfied smirk and he couldn't avoid catching the spark in her hazel brown eyes.

It was such a stark contrast from the downward guarded gaze she had perfected for all other occasions.

Ted knew her older sister perfectly well. Knew how well she wielded a wand and the accuracy of the woman's hexes. They unfortunately took too many courses together, being in the same year. And he always caught sight of the little shadow standing at her sister's side, watching Bellatrix abuse him and his friends with silent discomfort. She always avoided eye contact except when she was opposing him in the year's Quidditch matches.

Who knew that self-satisfied smirk and spark in her expression could show itself off the pitch. No one knew. Except Ted.

The first time he saw it was when he'd cornered her in the library. Trying to sound as smart as he knew her to be, he'd made a fool of himself and she'd gladly cut him down with her superior knowledge, flashing that expression he found himself slowly becoming addicted to seeing. Then she walked away.

He was unyielding after that and despite her attempts to avoid him, refuse his propositions, and dissuade him, Ted never let up. And the second time he saw her come to life was when he received a note in her perfect handwriting during Breakfast. _It's a disgrace for anyone I know to be failing Astronomy. At the Astronomy Tower, 9pm. Don't be late._ Ted looked up from the note across the Great Hall to see that look in her eyes as she watched him. He wasn't late once.

That third time was after their fifth shared kiss, standing on the Quidditch pitch after everyone else had left the stands. The same self-satisfied smirk, glittering gaze that invited him in, and then she pressed him back into an exposed beam. It was the sixth kiss, and the first time he learned how to satisfy her in more ways than one. Now he could say he knew just how to bring Andromeda Black to life.


End file.
